The Mess I made
by moncheleneverends
Summary: What would you do, to get the girl that always got away? What would you do when you realize that it was all your fault for what happened? Finn had a little help to get the girl who got away; five years ago.


**The Mess I Made**

"I'm a lesbian." Santana breathed out.

"Wait, what? Santana you have to be kidding me, right?" Finn looked at her,"Please tell me this is some kind of joke you're playing."

Santana just shooked her head at the taller man,"I'm sorry, Finn. I'm sorry, for all this after three beautiful years of marriage."

All Finn could do was shake his head at her, in disbelief. He had no idea what to say to her,"Well, you must have been with someone."

"Brittany. I'm in love with her, Finn." she could feel the tears filling her eyes,"I love her so much."

Finn's eyes began to water,"But, I love you."

The latina stood up,"I know for a fact that you aren't in love with me, Finn."

"You don't know how I feel, Sanny." he stood up, shortly after her.

"In high school, the way you looked at Berry." Finn quickly sat back down, putting his face in his hands.

"I've always wished you looked at me like that." She swallowed,"You're in love with, Rachel. There's nothing we can do about it, we both are in love with different people."

She looked down at Finn who was crying now,"Finn, man up. You know the only reason you are here because, you were to afraid to go New York, with Rachel and Kurt. You belong in New York, honey."

* * *

><p>"Rachy." Jesse smiled at Rachel, who was applying her make-up.<p>

Rolling her eyes, she answered Jesse,"What? I have to get ready, I have to meet up with Kurt in a couple of minutes."

"I want a divorce." he said bluntly; with no emotion at all.

Dropping the eyeliner that was in her hand, she faced Jesse; tears already forming,"What?"

"You and I, are not in love."

"What the hell? How are we not in love?" the brunette spat out.

He looked down, advoiding eye contact with Rachel,"There's someone else."

Now the hot, wet tears were falling down her face,"How long?" When Jesse didn't answer, she began to yell,"How long, Jesse?"

He muttered, so that she couldn't hear,"A year." When she glared at him, he spoke up,"One year!" he yelled.

Rachel body fell to the ground,"Get out! Get out of my face! Get all your shit and leave! I never want to see you again!" she scried out. Jesse and her wedding picture hit the ground, as Jesses slammed the door. Throwing the picuture after he shut the door.

* * *

><p>Finn finished packing the last of his things, yesterday he signed Santana and his divorce papers. "Bye, Santana." He smiled shyly at her. "I listened to what you said, I'm finally going to man up. I'm heading to New York tonight." Finn had called Kurt a week ago about moving to New York, Kurt told him he had the perfect place for him to live and Finn agreed. There was just one thing that Kurt didn't tell Finn.<p>

"Santana, I wish you the best of luck with Brittany." He nodded at her,"Good luck."

Santana patted his back as he walked away,"I hope you and man hands the best!"

Finn turned around for a second,"Still, using those old high school nick names?"

"Yes. They will never get old, frankenteen." she laughed,"Now, go get Berry. Hudson."

He nodded and walked to his taxi,"The airport please." he said to the cab driver. Giving one last wave to Santana as he drove away, to his new life.

* * *

><p>Rachel slapped Kurt's arm,"What?" she rolled her eyes at him,"I am not having a roommate this soon, I just signed my divorce papers yesterday!"<p>

Blaine laughed a little,"Live a little, Rachel."

Rachel scrowled at the man,"I am living for a matter of fact, Mr. Anderson."

Kurt looked down at his phone, he had gotten a text from Finn.

"I am not sharing an apartment with anyone!"

"Nonsense! You'll love him!" he began to jump and down.

Rachel sat down and looked at a picture of her and Jesse,"Did you just say him?"

"Blaine, why don't you go get him for me, dear. He's in the loby." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. He followed what he said to do and ran down to the loby, to fetch the man.

Kurt sat next to Rachel,"Trust me, Honey. He's what you need right now. He also needs you."

"Can I know who it is?"

When she asked that, the door opened up. Blaine and Finn stood in the doorway. Blaine had a goofy grin on his face and Finn stood there stunned.

"R-Rachel?" he whispered.

"Kurt, what did you do?" Rachel shot a look to Finn and then back to Kurt.

Kurt laughed nervously,"Blaine and I need to go. I'll see you two tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Finn looked around the small apartment,"Well, how have you been?" he asked, picking up a picture. A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked at it, Rachel was so happy. It was her wedding photo, with Jesse. "You and Jesse got married?" motioning towards the photo.<p>

Rachel smiled,"Yes, we did." A lot of thoughts were running through Rachel mind, _'why am I so stupid? I should of known he was cheating on me. He had all the signs. But no, Rachel Berry is too stupid for that.' _

"Oh." Rachel could hear the sadness in his voice. During high school, she learned how to read Finn very well. She could tell all his emotions.

Rachel looked around the room, playing with the hem of her dress. "I uh, guess you want to see your room."

Finn put the photo down,"You're going to actually let me stay here, after what Kurt did?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, 'cause the last time I saw you, you were pretty pissed at me." Finn said with a little scarcsm.

"I was angry at you because you decided to stay in Lima. After, you told me you loved me and everything we've been through."

Finn closed his eyes, for a second; wishing he never done that,"I am sorry, okay. May you please just show me to my room?"

"Fine." Rachel said wishing, he would say that he still loved her.

He watched as she walked towards the hallway, he followed behind her. He saw many photos of Jesse but not many of Jesse and Rachel. He looked at her,"Why is there so many photos of Jesse?"

Rachel turned around to face him,"Oh, it's because he thinks he's a star." she paused,"A bigger star than me." She began walking to the guest room, now Finn's room.

"No one is a bigger star than Miss Rachel Berry." Finn smiled, thinking back to high school. He missed a lot of things about high school. Mostly glee club.

Rachel opened the door to his new bedroom,"Finn, this is New York everyone is a bigger star than me."

"Well, Jesse St. James isn't. I know that for sure." Finn followed Rachel into his room. It was nice,"Thanks, Rach."

Rachel smiled shyly at Finn,"No problem. Sleep well."

* * *

><p>The next morning Finn woke up to the smell of eggs and waffles. His body followed where the scent was coming from, the kitchen. He found Rachel, infront of a stove cooking breakfast.<p>

"Morning, Finn." Rachel smiled at him. She began to blush when she saw that he was only in his boxers.

Finn looked confused, then he followed her gaze,"Shit." he mumbled. "I'll be write back."

"No, no. It's okay, I guess I have to get used to this." She wiped her hands,"I mean since we are now living together."

Finn nodded,"Uh, I thought you were going to make me find a new place to live?" he took a seat at the small table she had in her kitchen.

Rachel smiled again,"Do you want anything to eat?" she offered, completely ignoring the question. She was to sure, what to say for the answer.

"No, I'm not hungry. Thanks though."

She grabbed a plate of eggs and walked to the table he was sitting at,"If you're hungry help yourself." she said as she sat down across from Finn. It was very awkward for the both of them, they haven't seen each other in years. The last time they saw each other, was in Finn's truck. They had an agrument about where they were going to go, post graduation.

* * *

><p><em>"Rachel, you know that I'm not good enough for New York. I love you." Finn pulled infront of house.<em>

_Rachel had tears form in her eyes,"You don't love me enough to go to New York with me. You are so good for New York, why can't you see that, Finn?"_

_"I am not good, for New York, Rachel. You should know that. Everyone knows that I am going to stay in Lima my whole life. I have to accept that."_

_Tears began to fall from Rachel's eyes,"I don't think you are going to be in Lima you're whole life, Finn. I'm the only one who believes in you. So, you're going to let Quinn be right? I don't even know who are you right now."_

_He wiped the tears with his thumb,"You are always going to be the only one that believes in me. I'm Lima good, not New York."_

_Rachel opened the car door,"If you decide to go to New York with me, I'll be leaving in a week." with that, she slammed the car door._

* * *

><p>"Thanks. So, where is Jesse?" Finn looked around the kitchen; which was filled with Broadway bills.<p>

"Jesse.." she looked at her plate. She couldn't tell him, could she. "He's away, out of the country. Buisness."

Finn could tell that she was lying,"Where did he go?"

"Uh.."

He smiled at her,"Now, tell me what really happened." getting up to get a glass of water,"I know when you lie, Rach."

"I am not lying, Finn. He just didn't tell me where he was going."

"Santana, even told me where she was going. I'm surprised St. James didn't."

"Isn't Santana a lesbian?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

Finn looked away,"How did you know?"

"Her and I talk all the time, though she didn't tell me about you and her."

Sighing,"We were married, for three years."

That made Rachel choke on the food she was eating,"What? Three years? After me you went to Santana?"

"Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want." sitting back down,"At least, we were smart enough to get a divorce."

"Yeah." she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why are you letting me stay here. Wouldn't Jesse get mad at you, for having your ex, who he hates, live here."

"Jesse, won't care. He can't even tell me what to do anymore anyways." she said looking down at her bare hand.

"Why is that?"

"Me and him got a divorce the other day." she finally said,"There's the truth. No if you don't mind, I have to go." with that she got up and left out the door, leaving Finn there.

* * *

><p>Finn pulled out his phone and dialed a number,"What the hell? You told Rachel, you were a lesbian before me?"<p>

Santana laughed on the other end,"Yeah, I did. Problem?"

"You told someone you hate before me! Who you were married too!" throwing his hand in the air,"You tell me?"

"Grow up, Frankenteen. It's over and done with, you have man hands now."

Finn sighed,"Fine." he heard a knock on the door,"I have to go, someone is here."

He hung up the phone,"It's open!" he yelled, not in the mood to get out of his seat on the couch.

"Finn! Is Rachel around?" Kurt said cheerfully as he walked in.

"No, she left like an hour ago." still not looking up at his step-brother.

Kurt sat down next to the taller man,"What's wrong, Finn?"

Shaking his head, he replied,"Nothing really. You know, just my life."

"Finn, you have to move on. Didn't you come here to get back with the person you trully love?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing Finn, you are supposed to be here. You know that. Santana knows that. Rachel should know that, considering how you both got divorced and now you're living with her."

Finn shook his head again,"Kurt, why'd you do this? You didn't tell me I'll be living with Rachel and you didn't tell her. I don't know if I am supposed to be here or it's just you."

Kurt looked down; feeling guilty,"You have a point Finn. Well, is she trying to make you find a place to live or no?"

"No, she's letting me live here. " Finn looked at the smaller man,"What are you getting at here."

"You both need each other. And by '_need_' I mean you both love each other." smiling,"Just think about it?"

Finn nodded as Kurt left. Finn had so many emotions run through his mind, _why did Santana tell her enemy, or frenemy before him._

He lay on the couch, wishing that everything would be better and that he wouldn't be here. He wished that they all were back in high school, where he had the girl of his dreams and nothing could break them apart, not even her dreams.


End file.
